Channeling the Corruption
Channeling the Corruption is a quest in Destiny: Rise of Iron that ultimately rewards the exotic pulse rifle Outbreak Prime. Acquisition To acquire the quest, a fireteam must enter the Wrath of the Machine raid and activate five hidden monitors before exiting. Progress is instanced-based. This means that if the fireteam (or fireteam member) leaves the raid instance and starts again, even if they load a checkpoint, they will lose monitor progress. It also means that new fireteam members joining the same instance will be able to open the chest near the fifth monitor even if they hadn't been there for the other monitors. ;Monitor #1 (Vosik) Location is the "Monitor Room" where Vosik is challenged a second time. In the safe room on the left closest to Vosik, a Guardian can make his or her way up between the ceiling fan blades to find a hidden room containing the first monitor. The blades of the fan will be removed after defeating Vosik to allow access. ;Monitor #2 (Pipes) Location is the jumping section between Vosik and the Siege Engine. Halfway through the jumping sections, Guardians can take a detour to the right to locate a hidden chest above on a scaffolding. In this room, the monitor will be much higher up. ;Monitor #3 (Siege Engine) Location is at the end of the Siege Engine encounter prior to jumping downward toward the next checkpoint. After the Siege Engine breaks through the second wall, a Guardian can stay on the highway that was traveled on. At the section where the ramp begins to slope downward, a Guardian can turn and look back on the right side of the highway to locate a brown and rusted shelving plate attached to the side of the highway that can be shot. While being shot, the door will continually say "immune." Continue shooting until the plate explodes off. Enter the side of the side walling to locate the hidden room containing the monitor. ;Monitor #4 (Cylinder Room) Two Guardians in the maze room must find two monitors and activate them simultaneously. When activated, the monitors will display a binary number that must be translated to decimal. The left monitor's number correlates a row of cylinders in the cylinder room, and the right monitor's number correlates to a cylinder in that row. The other four Guardians must go to the cylinder room. This room is divided into quadrants labeled by numbers on the wall: 00, 01, 02, 03. When the two Guardians activate their monitors, they will translate their binary numbers to decimal numbers and then communicate them to the Guardians in the cylinder room. The first set of numbers corresponds to a cylinder in quadrant 00. A Guardian in that room has approximately 10 seconds to locate that cylinder and stand on it. Once the cylinder is being stood on, a sound will be heard, and the monitors will display a new number which correlates to a cylinder in quadrant 01. Another Guardian must locate that cylinder and stand on it. The fireteam must repeat this process for quadrant 02 and then 03. As a guide, the binary numbers from the monitors are translated as follows: *'0000' = 0 *'0001' = 1 *'0010' = 2 *'0011' = 3 *'0100' = 4 *'0101' = 5 Once all four Guardians are standing on the correct cylinders, a louder noise will be heard and the central casing in the cylinder room will be lifted. The team will find the fourth monitor and a chest containing an exotic item and the emblem The SIVA Solution. ;Monitor #5 (Aksis) The location is in the final arena where Aksis is destroyed after the second phase. Return to the spawn point and peer over the railing. Follow the perimeter of the railing to the right while looking over and below to find a secret platform that allows access to a hidden room and a chest containing a SIVA Engine, which starts the quest. Quest Steps Step One Step Two Step Three A Hunter, Titan, and Warlock in the same fireteam must inspect their SIVA Engine in their inventory and enter a code. The Influx Capacitor node has the engine's starting value, and the Binding Circuit node has the required final value. The nodes in the middle are labeled as "capacitors," which add values, and "resistors," which subtract values. If the node has "dual" in its name, the value is actually double what's displayed; if the node has "half" in its name, its value is actually half what's displayed. Each Guardian must use the Capacitor and Resistor nodes to add and subtract values from their Influx Capacitor node to eventually come to the value to the Binding Circuit node. Once the correct nodes are selected, the Binding Circuit node may be selected to complete the puzzle. SPOILER - the solutions are as follows: *Hunters: 23223 *Titans: 32323 *Warlocks: 31313 Step Four Step Five Step Six SPOILER - the solutions are as follows: *Hunter: 41233 or 24414 *Titan: 42123 or try 24344 *Warlock: 23444 or 13334 Step Seven Step Eight SIVA Control Grids drop after completion of Vosik Phase 2, Siege Engine, and Aksis Phase 2. They can drop multiple times from the same encounter, so fireteams may choose to complete the same encounter multiple times. Step Nine This puzzle does not have a set solution, but an online calculator exists here. Step Ten Once the quest is complete, the player will be able to obtain charged or unstable SIVA Engine Replicas from Shiro for free; this allows the player to help others with the quest. References Category:Rise of Iron Quests Category:Navigation/Quests Category:Exotic Weapon Quests